


Should have expected this.

by AnotherSadStudent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Why Did I Write This?, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSadStudent/pseuds/AnotherSadStudent
Summary: “Quit...it.” He tried to command between moans.Keith smirked, moving so his fingers would lightly and slowly drag across Shiro’s covered manhood.“Quit what,Shiro?”Shiro whimpered in frustration“K-keith.”“Tell me what you want.”One-shot Top!Keith/Bottom!Shiro fic based off a naughty comic i saw of those two on pinterest :3 Also my first NSFW/Smut piece so yeah.





	Should have expected this.

In retrospect, Shiro, honestly, should have expected this. Between the sensual looks Keith had been shooting his way today and all of the “accidental” touching even around the team; not to mention the pur in his voice every time Keith would speak with him, this was definitely expected. Being pinned underneath Keith as the younger male palmed at his manhood through his pants, however, was not.  
This whole situation was ass backwards. Typically, Keith was bottom and a fantastic one at that. The sounds that would push past his lips, as Shiro did one thing or another to his Red Paladin, were intoxicating and nearly enough alone to push him to his limits. That didn’t mean that Keith was strictly bottom, however. Sometimes his temperment would leak into whatever they were doing and Keith would take over topping. Shiro, of course, didn’t mind at all. Top Keith meant one hell of a time, several times.  
Shiro mewled as Keith continued to tease, smirking as he watched the black paladin squirm beneath his touch.  
“Who knew you were so sensitive.” Keith hummed.  
In response, Shiro pushed himself further into keith’s hand and moaned, cracking open his dark orbs.  
“Quit...it.” He tried to command between moans.  
Keith smirked, moving so his fingers would lightly and slowly drag across Shiro’s covered manhood.  
“Quit what,Shiro?”  
Shiro whimpered in frustration  
“K-keith.”  
“Tell me what you want.”  
The only problem with keith topping is he liked to tease and tease he did, god dammit. To him, it was a game. It was fun and it was pay back because Shiro couldn’t say he didn’t do the same god damn thing. The teasing, no matter who was on top, was always pay back. Shiro would do it to keith as revenge for teasing him and vise versa. No matter how good it felt or how much fun it was, there came a point where they both only wanted to get to the real stuff.  
“I...Ah...want you...Keith.” Shiro moaned out.  
Shiro felt the button on his pants pop undone and his zipper slide slowly down.  
“Mmm...good. Get these off - now.” Keith commanded.  
Shiro had no issue complying as he stripped. His shirt came flying off, as did his pants leaving him only in his boxers. To say he was eager was an understatement.  
Keith had stripped, too, but as soon as he realized Shiro was finally clothesless, he pushed the black paladin back onto the mattress and straddled him.  
Shiro could only look at the younger boy above him, helpless and lustful. Keith shared the same lust filled eyes but he was hungry and had no qualms about showing it. The red paladin unapologetically licked his lips as he pushed his ass down onto Shiro’s throbbing boner.  
Shiro moaned and Keith quickly captured his lips in a messy kiss. While Keith kissed Shiro he let his hand wander down to the Black paladins boxers where he freed Shiro’s stiff member and took hold of it.  
This again made a rather loud moan erupt from Shiro’s throat and Keith chuckled into the kiss.  
“You’re noisy...I wonder what would happen if i do this.”  
As Keith said those words he began to move his hand up and down Shiro’s cock. Of course, the japanese man moaned loudly, trying to push himself further into keith’s hand.  
“Ah,ah, Takashi.” Keith said pumping his hand faster.  
Shiro moaned and shouted out some mess of words that sounded kind of like Keith’s name and a plea. The black paladin bit his lip as pleasure continued to overwhelm him. He opened his mouth to cry out but the sound became trapped in his throat.  
“You aren’t this close, already, are you?” Keith said, completely letting go of Shiro’s manhood.  
The black paladin groaned out in frustration.  
“None of the sass, Shiro. I don’t want you coming before we have the real fun.” Keith said lifting Shiro’s leg and pushing it back to get access. “Besides you remember last time don’t you. How much you teased me.”  
Keith lined himself up with Shiro’s hole and looked to his partner for approval. Shiro’s face softened momentarily from a purely lustful expression to one of love and willingness.  
“Fuck me, Keith.”  
And Keith did. Slowly, he pushed himself in to the hilt, watching as Shiro bit his lip. There, he stayed for just few moments before Shiro had whimpered out the word move. The first few thrusts were slow, as always, to make sure Shiro would be okay because he wasn’t bottom as often but soon the pace picked up.  
Shiro mewled and cried out, at first attempting to be quiet but failing as Keith found the Black Paladin’s prostate and continued to thrust into it. Keith, on the other hand, panted and moaned out Shiro’s name. There were no sweet nothings whispered. Those were reserved for slow, passionate love making not hot and hard sex.  
The cries and the shouting continued and escalated as both men approached their climax. Keith came first with a groan of Shiro’s name but the man beneath the Red paladin didn’t hear a word as he was far to occupied by the pleasure shooting through his body.  
A knot formed in his stomach and Shiro screamed out his climax as he rode it out on Keith’s hard cock.  
At that moment lance poked his head through the door, holding Keith’s jacket out.  
“Hey! I don’t care what the quiznak you guys are doing but laundry-”  
Keith growled out as many threats as he could, though they were drowned out as Shiro began to come down from his high beneath him.  
Lance bolted, confused about far more than what Keith had said to him.

 

The aftermath of their sex was always the same. Once the boy’s had cleaned up and gotten dressed and cooled off, Shiro would lay with his flesh arm around Keith and a book in this Galra prosthetic. Keith would either have his head on Shiro’s shoulder, listening to the man read about some kind of something in his book or he would lay with his head on Shiro’s chest listening to his heart beat. It was strong,steady and willful, just like Shiro and more often than not, Keith would fall asleep listening to it with a smile on his face.


End file.
